Eles são quentes
by Natii-chan
Summary: Um bar, dois encontros e dois furos. Quando dois colegas abandonados em um bar começam a beber! Odeio summary! Genma.Hayate --NÃO É YAOI--


_**Disclaimer:**__ Não é meu e nem seu lá lá!_

_Pensamentos_

Narração

"-Dialogo"

* * *

**Eles São Quentes!**

.

_**Genma Pov**_

Kuso, kuso! Como ela faz isso comigo e pior de tudo como ela faz isso DE NOVO. Tudo bem ela é uma mulher ocupada com seu cargo de confiança, mas que direito ela acha que tem em fazer isso comigo o que... 5 não, não 6 vezes com essa. Será que existe algum premio pra esse tipo de coisa, _'E a vencedora é Shizune! Por se atrasar e/ou faltar a 6 encontros com o mesmo homem.'_ E eu posso me considerar um vencedor ou o cara mais persistente que passou pela vida dela. Ser trocado por uma loira, bêbada e com 106 cm de peito.

Kuso o que esse garçom quer agora!!

O QUE??

.

_**Hayate Pov**_

Há há. Mereço o cara de mais sorte dessa bendita vila! Quando crio coragem de convidar aquela gostosa pra beber comigo e eu não estou doente ela não aparece. Eu sou um imã de azar!

Ahhh Kami me ajuda, me tira desse perrengue, da fossa, me desencalha. Eu quero ELA! Droga to com sono. Esse cara é familiar mais tá estressante tentar lembrar de onde é, pelo jeito ele é mais desligado e ta mais curtido nessa de atraso há há há. Droga quero minha cama!

Merda o que esse pingüim que aqui! Acho que vou beber só mais um pouquinho mais.

QUE??

.

_**Garçom/Pingüim Pov**_

Kuso porque a parte chata sou sempre sou eu!?

- Desculpe senhor, mas veja que está a mais de uma hora ocupando uma mesa para dois e sua companhia não chegou, será que não poderia sentar-se no bar pra liberar a mesa para a próxima reserva?

_Kuso!! Às vezes me odeio!_

.

.

.

O bar estava quase vazio se não fosse por algumas pessoas que ocupavam os bancos no balcão. Sentados lado a lado agora que acabaram 'expulsos' de suas mesas pelo atraso delas. Genma e Hayate bebiam e conversavam como se não tivessem levado 'bolos' e sim como se dois velhos amigos que se reencontravam e lembrassem-se do passado.

- Ahh Geeeenmaaaa-san. Chamou com uma voz alterada e meio arrastada. – Quaaaal seria oss pobremaaas daass mulherrreeeeessss.

- Olha, uhhmm das outras não sei mais a que eu quero tem um problema: que é loira peituda e adora uma biritinha... Se é que me entende. Disse com uma voz baixa que somente o companheiro iria escutar, mas seu rosto havia adquirido uma tonalidade em rosa e seus olhos um peso sobre as pálpebras.

- Aiiii é que tá, ssssabe você pelo menos sabee a minha tem uumm homeeemm aliiiiass oooutrooo. Hayate percebendo sua língua enrolada fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça no balcão. Kuso.

- Olha se a sua mulher for que eu to pensando 'a coisa da cabeça estranha' será um serio problema. Genma passou a mão na testa e virou outro copo de sake. – Sou só eu ou aqui ta quente?

-Não, to quente mesmo. Respondeu levantando a cabeça encostando a palma da mão na testa. Mas eu não vou embora!

- É vocês sim graçinhas, ou melhor, depois que vocês chegaram seus gostosos! Assediou uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos óculos de aro de tartaruga e um conjunto extremamente brega saia roxa e regata laranja que já passara da casa dos cinqüenta que segurava um copo de uísque sem gelo finalizou mandando dois beijos para eles acompanhado de um sorriso amarelado e meio torto em uma tentativa incrivelmente inútil de ser sexy.

Os dois se olharam e riram.

.

.

.

Hayate havia desenrolado um pouco sua língua não falando mais tão enroladamente, maneirava também no álcool, Genma por sua vez o acompanhava, mas mesmo assim não perdendo sua tonalidade rosada.

- Sabe Hayate-san eu nunca entendi o motivo de você ter se afastado do exame chuunin, de uma hora pra outra minhas férias já era e você some que aconteceu?

- Olha você lembra o estaaaadoo que eu tava, então eu nem conseguia parar em pé daí o terceiro me libero pra tentar me recuperar e depois com tudo que aconteceu eu nem parava na vila já que o numero de ninjas tinha caído tanto era sempre missões e mais missões, por quê? Perguntou depois de sua breve explicação do seu sumiço.

- Por nada em especial, só que foi eu que o substitui e foi particularmente assustador aquelas crianças estavam dando medo em mim. Respondeu bebendo um pequeno gole do copo que segurava.

- Eu lembro que já nas preliminares a situação havia esquentado muito estressante. Disse arrumando o cabelo que caia nos olhos. Você se lembra?

- As preliminares..... uhmmmm muito pouca coisa, é mais o que me contaram eu tava em missão, mais foi porque muitos passaram pela floresta da morte.

- Se eu pudesse ter preliminares com vocês eu NUNCA esqueceria e nem deixaria vocês esquecerem. Disse uma ruiva que olhava fixamente para Hayate e depois para Genma levando completamente o assunto deles por outro lado.

Eles nem tiveram tempo de mostrar qualquer reação, foram atacados pela mesma ruiva que roubou deles beijos e saindo dando tchau e sorrisinhos eles somente se olharam e balançaram as cabeças.

.

.

.

A situação estava de mal a pior na visão deles, suas garotas, não haviam chegado somente algumas horas de atraso, a sobriedade deles a muito tempo já havia ido embora, somente restara para ambos conversas que terminavam com algum tipo de cantada e ate perguntas de quanto eles cobravam como `acompanhantes` ou coisa pior. A noite já havia ido pelo ralo. Levantaram-se, pagaram suas contas e foram. O sol começava a nascer e ambos estavam frustrados e com sono, mas mesmo assim não arrependidos.

.

.

.

_EM ALGUM LUGAR NÃO MUITO LONGE DALI_

_._

**_Anko Pov_**

Como eu cheguei aqui, será que aquele gostoso gripado me colocou a nocaute, me usou e abusou que eu tive que parar no hospital para salvarem o pouco que restava de mim. Há há DUVIDO. Perai espera ai! Eu to no hospital, HOSPITAL?! Ahh Kami-Sama, que aconteceu? Primeiro, meus pés tão se mexendo, minhas pernas aparentemente estão inteiras, mãos aqui cada uma com seus cinco dedos e se mexendo nossa eu tenho que fazer minhas unhas de novo, meus braços maravilhosamente trabalhados e não musculosos... Intactos ufaa. Agora deixa eu levantar.. ooopáááá melhor não nossa minha cabeça dói... que é isso como foi aparecer aqui...

-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Eu hein, alguém mais não sabe que ta no aqui, melhor chamar alguém pra fazer essa minha dor passar.

-Minha salvadora de roupa branca... Analgésico por favor, e o que aconteceu?

VOCE!!

.

_**Shizune Pov**_

Humm como minha cama ta quentinha nem me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que consegui dormi assim, tão feito um neném nossa que hora será que é a Tsunade-sama deve ta reclamando 'cadê aquela imprestável da Shizune fica enchendo o saco pro sake mais qualquer folga que eu dou ela se atrasa.' Tem algo errado nessa cena eu dormi bem e isso não era pra ter acontecido porque eu tinha um encontro e bom essa cama é relativamente pequena pra dois, o que será que eu vou ver quando eu abrir os olhos...

Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, Kami me proteja... já passa das 10 da manha eu vou perder meu coro!

Como é que eu vim parar no hospital, porque no hospital... eu nunca saio daqui ou do escritório e quando acontece comigo alguma coisa diferente eu volto pra cá. É tão deprimente... Espero que o Genma me desculpe 'de novo'?

Ai vem a Ino ufa pelo menos minha memória ainda ta funcionando.

VOCE!!

.

_**Salvadora de roupa branca/Ino Pov**_

Lá vou eu... culpa dessas duas tive que ficar de plantão e o Chouji-kun tadinho ficou sozinho em casa e eu aqui de plantão dessas duas encalhadas. Vou abrir a cortina e contar essa historia uma vez só

-Olá dorminhocas, sabe ontem eu TINHA um jantar com meu noivo e então quando eu tava indo embora um pequeno acidente aconteceu a Shizune estava saindo do hospital e a Anko bem na ora que ela estava saindo toparam, isso mesmo cabeça com cabeça e eu como uma boa medica _claro eu só quero superar a testuda_ socorri vocês e fiquei a noite toda tratando de vocês. E não a Tsunade não vai te matar por você não ir ao escritório hoje _acho que pelo contrario vai ficar muito feliz por poder beber o quanto quiser _e o Ibiki já passou aqui no hospital pra ver como você tava e disse que você tava precisando relaxar. Então é isso vocês bateram a cabeça e eu vou para minha casa e vocês fiquem aqui que já vem outra medica dar alta a vocês.

.

.

.

_Aperte ali em baixo 'ohh' e deixe um Review.... ta! _


End file.
